Natasha Ross
|birthday = |birthplace = |height-weight-measurement = |family = |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-129 }} Natasha Ross is a professor at Eloth University and the former 1st-ranked Fire priest candidate of Atera. Appearance Natasha appears as a young woman with medium dark skin. Her hair is pink and long and her eyes are also pink. She has worn different outfits in the past, but she currently wears a dark gray-brown dress with long sleeves and two openings at the front neckline. Personality Natasha is a terrible gossip who thinks nothing of badmouthing people behind their backs. She also seems rather vain because of the large amount of makeup she wears. However, as of Season 3, her attitude seems to have grown a little bit better. She at least seems somewhat considerate of and polite to her colleagues, though she still enjoys gossiping—especially about Brilith Ruin's love life. She hates halfs. She lost both of her parents, her husband, and her children in the Cataclysm. Skills and Abilities Notes Plot History Once Brilith Ruin earns her A-rank following her magic exam, she is able to travel to Eloth to retrieve the Staff of Agni from Natasha, a fire magician and former Fire Priest candidate who has the staff in her possession. Asha knows of this person as well. This magician was the successor of Jibril Ajes's position and earlier refused to give the staff to Brilith, despite her being a Priest of Atera, until she became at least an A-rank magician. Brilith later recalls the departure of this magician as well as the rest of her former priest candidates, including Agwen Rajof, who moved on to other careers since they were no longer needed as backups because of the perfect fire barrier, due to Agni. Season 2 30: In Aeroplateau, as the golden sun sets outside, Ran Sairofe and Claude Yui are conversing as Natasha stands nearby putting on her makeup. When Ran asks Claude if he only came to the city to sightsee, Natasha tells Claude that it is better that he attends the magician's conference than to laze about in Kalibloom. Inside the conference building, Natasha complains about the halfs that seem to be everywhere, and suggests to her friend that they kick them all out. Erin Florussi tells her to be careful, because Saha On was the one who summoned them for the trial. Natasha then notices Ran sitting nearby, and recalls his half phobia. Erin notes that since he's sitting among halfs, his phobia may have gotten better... or not, as she notices the tears pouring down his face. Natasha notes that she herself was able to move forward after losing so many loved-ones in the Cataclysm, and she calls Ran a weak-minded disgrace behind his back before Rana Reimia tells them, "Excuse me," and walks past them to Ran. During Mirha Simon's defense argument in Asha Rahiro's second trial, Natasha questions why Asha acted alone. Mirha explains that it was to avoid endless debates among the magician community, as well as having them avoid the guilt of whichever decision they would eventually make. When Lilia Shu brings up evidence of Asha's murder of halfs as well, Natasha speaks up and asks that even though Asha should be severely punished for the murder of humans, she sees no point in mentioning halfs, considering that killing them is not illegal. References es:Natasha Ross